


I Will Always Protect You

by FiliKiliThorinForever



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/pseuds/FiliKiliThorinForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan has had a crush on Dean since they first met, but circumstances and a traumatic event has kept him from going a step further. Can Aidan overcome the horrors of the past or will they keep them separated forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Protect You

**A/N: Hello everyone! So this is my first attempt at RPF, I don't know what inspired me to do this but I hope you all like it. Just giving you all a heads up, there is blood and abuse mentioned here (as the tags say) so if its a trigger for you please don't read. Its based around after the abuse happened (injuries and so forth) not written when its happening. Anyway comments are appreciated!**

**Also I've based Mike on the character Mike from Almighty Johnsons.**

**Sadly I don't own any of these men. Would be nice though.**

 

* * *

 

“Shh- ah!”  
  
“Why should we be quiet? You said your flatmate was working?”  
  
“He... _Ungh_... Might be working, but I do have neighbours who can get rather shitty.”  
  
“Well they’ll be getting shitty soon anyway, I don’t plan on being quiet.”  
  
“They won’t hear us once we’re inside. Our flat was renovated so it’s been soundproofed, the others haven't been done yet.”  
  
“Well in that case...”  
  
A body was pushed against the door, the thump echoing down the empty hallway.  
  
“I intend to let your neighbours know what we’ll be doing.”  
  
Heavy kissing took place, followed by another soft thud as the bodies were spun around. A key scraped in the lock and the door was opened, allowing the two lip-locked people to stumble inside. The door was kicked shut as they began to divest each other of their shirts, practically ripping them off each other.  
  
“Hey-”  
  
“OH SHIT!”  
  
“FUCK!”  
  
The pair looked in alarm at the lone figure who had just appeared from the hallway and now had a hand thrown across his eyes upon discovering the two half naked people by the front door.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“Q-quiet night at work, g-got sent home early.” Dean said, stuttering with embarrassment. He shielded his eyes, not wanting Aidan or the blond female to see his red face, flushed from catching them at the beginning of a good night.  
  
“Uh...” Dean cleared his throat, lowering his hand and eyes to the floor. “Gimme a sec and I’ll get my keys.”  
  
“Dean-” Aidan started, only to let it drop as his flatmate disappeared back down the hallway.  
  
About a minute later Dean reappeared wearing jeans and a hoodie, cellphone, ipod, wallet and car keys clutched tightly in his hand.  
  
“I’m gonna watch the new transformers movie, its like three hours... So... Yeah.” Dean said awkwardly, looking anywhere but at the two lingering by the door. “Uh- have- have a good night.” And with that he strode quickly to the door, ducking around the two without looking at them once.  
  
The door shut, echoing loudly in the now silent apartment. Aidan looked at the door, guilt, embarrassment and pain all warring in his heart. But before he could think on it much more the blond who was still clutching his arm tugged him to her.  
  
“Well now that we’ve got at least three hours, I want to see how many times you can make me scream.” She whispered in his ear.  
  
Aidan's lips were claimed by hers, and when her hand started rubbing him slowly all thought flew out the window as he scooped up their discarded shirts, lifted her so she could lock her legs around his waist and carried her to his room where they stayed for the rest of the night.

                                                                                              

* * *

 

Aidan woke with a start from an incredibly pleasant dream of blond hair, blue eyes and the slight scratch of stubble as he kissed delectable plump lips. He jerked his head to the side when he felt the bed move next to him. Surely Dean wasn’t-?  
  
It wasn’t, it was the girl he’d chatted up at the bar. Tiffany? he questioned himself with a frown. He wasn’t sure but decided it didn’t matter. Whilst she was great, he knew that she wasn’t where his preference lay. No the one he secretly pined over came in the form of his golden God of a flatmate, or more accurately his best friend. Aidan had fallen head over heels for Dean the moment they’d met, however circumstance in the form of Deans boyfriend had put a stop to any potential advances.  
  
“Good morning.” Tiffany’s voice cut through his musing.  
  
Aidan mustered up a smile before looking at her. “Morning” He said, slightly more cheerily than he felt he should have. Tiffany didn’t notice apparently as she moved in for what was quickly turning into a dirty kiss.  
  
Aidan pulled away hastily. “Sorry but you can’t stay, I have work in an hour.” He lied. Truth be told she was only meant to be a one night stand, and he didn’t want to give her any ideas.  
  
She looked at him with a pout “are you sure you can’t-”  
  
“Positive, it’s a busy time there and I’d rather not get fired.” Aidan said, barely keeping the annoyance out of his voice. Oh yeah, he wanted her gone.  
  
Tiffany shrugged and climbed out of the bed. The next few minutes were spent getting changed in the somewhat awkward silence. Aidan threw on his track pants and a tight fitting singlet that showed his toned torso nicely, before going to wait by the door. He waited impatiently and with averted eyes for the woman to get changed and collect her purse before opening the door and walking out.  
  
The smell of fresh coffee hit his nose and he immediately knew that Dean was home, causing a fresh wave of guilt to wash over the brunet. They’d been at it well after midnight and he’d worked out the movie would finish at 11 so Dean had most likely been forced to listen to their coupling, and after everything Dean had been through it was probably the worst thing Aidan could have done to him.  
  
Aidan peered into the kitchen and saw Dean sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in front of him and a sad look on his face as he typed on his laptop.  
  
“Hey Dean” Aidan said quietly.  
  
Dean jumped and looked up, not quite a full smile appearing on his face. “Morning Aid, di-”  
  
Dean stopped talking when Tiffany appeared. “Good morning,” Dean said slightly surprised “would you like a cup of coffee?”  
  
Tiffany cleared her throat “no I’m good, thank you. Walk a girl out?” She asked, turning to Aidan and pinching his butt.  
  
Aidan jolted at the unexpected pinch before nodding. He moved away from the kitchen doorway, down the hall towards the front door and waited patiently for Tiffany to grab her shoes.  
  
Tiffany scooped her shoes up and wrapped an arm around the Irishman's waist before crushing her lips to his. Aidan went along with it, hoping it would get rid of her faster. He was about to pull away when she did it first.  
  
“I had fun last night.” Tiffany said as she licked her lips, looking up at him coyly.  
  
“Me too” Aidan said truthfully. Whilst it wasn’t the person he wanted, he couldn’t deny that she’d been fun.  
  
“I’d be keen to do it again, well... Minus the presence of the weird flatmate.” Tiffany replied, nibbling on his jaw.  
  
Aidan stiffened and pulled her arms from his waist, holding her at arm’s length. “Excuse me?” He asked in a hard voice.  
  
Tiffany frowned at their sudden separation. “Your flatmate, he's weird. I mean offering your flatmates date a coffee? Really? Clearly he’s never been laid.” She said with a scoff.  
  
Aidan looked at her with a mix of disbelief and disgust. “You know on second thought,” Aidan said, barely keeping the disgust out of his voice “I’d prefer it if you forgot about where I live.”  
  
“What-”

“You don’t know him nor anything about him. He was only being polite and aside from him being my best friend he is the nicest person you could ever hope to meet.”  
  
“Calm down-”  
  
“Get out.”  
  
“Aidan-”  
  
“Get. Out.”  
  
Tiffany looked at him in disgust, “You know what? Fuck you you weirdo.” She snapped; turning on her heel and wrenching the door open before slamming it shut behind her.  
  
Aidan glared at the shut door before turning around and storming back to the kitchen only to find Dean standing next to the counter holding out a cup of coffee.  
  
“Thanks Dean.” Aidan murmured, taking the mug gratefully and taking a sip, moaning happily at the taste. Dean had prepared his coffee exactly the way he liked it. Dean always knew how to prepare anything he ate or drank. Just another reason why he loved this incredible being.  
  
“You shouldn't have done that.” Deans quiet voice cut through the blissful state Aidan had slipped into. Aidan looked up to find Dean looking at him sadly.  
  
“Done what Deano?” Aidan asked softly, unable to stop himself staring at the beautiful blue eyes in front of him that were so full of sadness.  
  
“Tried to protect me. I’m not worth it, not at the expense of your social or sex life. She seemed nice, certainly pretty.” Dean replied quietly, walking back to go and sit back at the table.  
  
“Deano,” Aidan said quietly, dropping into the chair next to the blond and taking his hand. “She was nothing, hell there was nothing aside from her looks that were appealing. You’re my friend, and you are a hell of a lot more important than a one night stand. Of course I’m going to protect you, she has no idea what happened to you.”  
  
Dean sighed and looked away from their clasped hands. “What happened shouldn’t impact you.”  
  
“And I'm so sorry Dean. I swore I wouldn't bring anyone back here, not after what happened and I did it anyway. I just- I wasn’t thinking clearly and I’m sorry and I shouldn’t-”  
  
“Aidan.” Dean interrupted, suddenly angry. “What happened happened to me, I’m over it, I’ve moved on and so should you.”  
  
Aidan scoffed; a disbelieving look on his face as he retracted his hand from Deans. “You’re not over it Dean, that’s a load of shit and you know it. No one could recover that quickly.”  
  
“What the fuck do you want me to say Aidan?!” Dean yelled, standing up suddenly and sending his chair clattering backwards across the floor, glaring at the Irishman. “That I wake up every night from nightmares, covered in sweat, crying and wanting to vomit because of what happened? Because congratulations Aidan, now you know how fucking pathetic I am!”  
  
“Dean!” Aidan yelled, jumping to his feet when Dean all but ran from the kitchen.  
  
“I’m going for a walk!” Dean yelled back angrily, the slamming of the front door telling Aidan he was now alone.  
  
Aidan stood in shock in the middle of the kitchen, the silence deafening in their apartment. Aidan carried his cup to the sink and rinsed it out, numbly placing it on the draining board. He looked up and stared out the tiny window to the street below, watching Dean’s quickly moving form and trying to calm the storm that was now raging in his mind and the trembling in his hands.  
  
“FUCK!” He yelled, slamming his hand into the wall beside the window.  
  
And instantly regretted it.  
  
Now he was dealing with a racing mind, heart ache and a painful hand. Great.  
  
He stormed into the living room and threw himself onto the couch with a huff. He’d really gone and screwed things up this time, and any chance he’d had with one day getting together with Dean had gone flying out the door. He turned his head and found Deans favourite sweater on the back of the couch and pulled it towards him, burying his face into the familiar garment and sighing at the smell he loved most, the smell of his Dean. Hugging the clothing to himself he thought about his first meeting with Dean, and everything that life had thrown at them since.  
  
He thought about his first meeting with Dean, how they both had mutual friends in the way of Richard, Adam, Graham, Luke and basically every other friend they had was the same, yet neither had met each other or ever crossed paths. Aidan knew he would’ve remembered if they had. They only met because Aidan was looking for somewhere to live and Dean’s old housemate at their old flat was moving overseas. Richard, Adam and Graham had practically dragged Aidan to a nice, two story house in the residential area and barged right in on a topless Dean who was in the middle of painting in the living room. The three men introduced the pair to each other and they hit it off straight away.  
  
 _“So you don’t mind sharing a place with a gay bloke?” Dean asked._  
  
 _“What?” Aidan replied, completely stunned by this revelation._  
  
 _“Uh I kind of assumed they’d told you I was gay...” Dean trailed off awkwardly, glaring at the three men present in the room._  
  
 _“Oh no they hadn't but don't worry!” Aidan tried to hastily assure the blond sitting in front of him “I’m bi myself.” And quickly swinging gay completely if it meant he could flat with and possibly even have this divine being in front of him._  
  
 _“Oh ok well in that case I- Oh hey Mike!” Dean said, perking up at the arrival of the newcomer._  
  
 _And just like that Aidan's hopes went swirling down the drain as this new guy strode over and kissed Dean softly._  
  
 _“Aidan this is Mike, my boyfriend of six months. Mike this is Aidan, potentially my new flatmate.” Dean said as he looked lovingly at his boyfriend. He turned his attention to the secretly dying-inside Irishman. “That’s the reason I asked Aidan simply because Mike will be around a bit. I just didn't want it to become awkward if you were against gays.”_  
  
 _Aidan shook his head. “No,” he managed to choke out, hoping it sounded more like surprise than devastation. “No, no problem at all.”_  
  
And so started the silent pining.  
  
Two months later Aidan thought his world was ending when Dean came flying into the lounge and jumped on him, yelling and laughing excitedly.  
  
Mike had proposed to Dean.  
  
And he’d said yes.  
  
Whilst forcing a happy smile and congratulating him, Aidan had felt his heart shatter. He’d always held onto hope that something would happen and Dean would break it off with Mike, and that (in the respectable amount of time of course) he’d be able to swoop in and steal Dean’s heart and spend the rest of his life with him.  
  
Like Mike would get to do.  
  
Over the next three months Aidan began to notice changes going on with Mike and Dean, only small changes, but they were there all the same. How Dean was quieter when they first met, how he rarely picked up his paintbrushes or camera anymore.  
  
How he rarely smiled.  
  
And Mike, how Dean was always receiving texts from him and wouldn't answer them, how he’d grip Dean’s arm just that little bit harder leaving fingerprints, how after Dean stayed the night at Mikes (which was more often than not at that point) he’d flinch when touched, brushing it off as just being startled.  
  
Then, exactly six months after Dean and Aidan first met everything changed. Richard had called Aidan and announced that they’d organised an all-male camping trip for the weekend, and that he and Dean were invited. Aidan immediately agreed to go, he really wanted to get out of town for a few days, away from the city, away from the confined space, but more than anything he just wanted to get Dean away from Mike. He knew something was going on but he didn't want to say anything in case it pushed Dean even further from him.  
  
Unfortunately when Aidan gave Dean his invite he received an apologetic smile and was told that Mike had been planning something for them that weekend for a while and he couldn’t back out of it.  
  
Gutted but understanding Aidan had given Dean a hug, his heart breaking at the flinch Dean had given before sinking into it. Aidan had called Richard and given their answers, Richard expressing his regret that Dean couldn't go.  
  
The weekend had rolled around quickly, Aidan and Dean stood quietly on the steps whilst waiting for Richard and the others to arrive with the van.  
  
 _“Have you packed everything?” Dean asked softly, peaking at Aidan from the corner of his eye._  
  
 _“Ah yeah, it’s not a long trip and I think Richard and Graham are bringing most of the gear anyway. Just need my clothes.” Aidan replied with a nervous chuckle, letting out a huff of relief when the van arrived._  
  
 _“Um... so have fun.” Dean said awkwardly, giving the van a wave when it tooted and all the men inside hung out the window yelling their greetings, several opened bottles of beer in plain sight._  
  
 _“Yeah. Ah you... you too.” Aidan stammered, picking up his bag and giving Dean a brief smile before bounding down the steps. He shook his head, unsure of what had just happened before tossing his bag into the trailer and jumping into the van, squeezing between Adam and James. With a toot the van took off, all her passengers waving to Dean’s lonely figure on the doorstep._  
  
In Aidan’s opinion the weekend had taken an interesting turn to say the least. They rocked up to their campsite on the Friday night, set up and were well into their third case of beer when the conversation turned to their sexuality, the straight men in the group asking the others what being with a guy was like, eventually leading to the men sleeping with each other, no matter their sexuality. It had led to some very interesting conversations the following morning, but surprisingly none of them had regretted it, in fact a few of them had joked about them now being able to tick ‘having sex with a guy’ off their bucket list. Unfortunately the Saturday quickly turned on them as a unexpected storm rolled in just before dark, making them all agree to end the trip and hit the pubs instead. Aidan had begged them to stop by his house first so they could take Dean with them (He’d been secretly regretting Dean not being with them the night before as it would have been a perfect opportunity to show and tell him how he really felt). The others agreed, saying they wouldn't take no for an answer as he'd become too distant lately for their liking.  
  
Three hours after leaving the campsite and dumping their gear at Richards and Grahams house Aidan remembered he couldn't help the bad feeling he had gotten as they had pulled up to his house. Dean and Mikes cars were in the driveway, yet every light was off and there had been music playing loudly from somewhere in the house.  
  
 _“Maybe they're just watching a movie.” Richard murmured in his ear, sensing his friends concern. Richard had always gotten a bad vibe from Mike._  
  
 _Aidan hummed in agreement and unlocked the front door. The hall was pitch black, and Aidan had to turn to get the lights. The exclamations of horror the moment the lights turned on had Aidan turning quickly; and his stomach dropping at the sight._  
  
 _Dean, his precious, beautiful, golden Dean was bloodied and beaten and tied to the banister hanging by his arms, and unconscious._  
  
 _A cry of distress left Aidan’s mouth as he ran forwards, closely followed by Richard, Graham and Luke who had come with him to try and convince Dean to join them. Luke had raced up the stairs, pocket knife in hand when a cry of ecstasy had them all freezing._  
  
 _“Yes Mike YES!” a female in the house cried._  
  
 _“That fucker!” Graham had hissed; fury etched on his face as he grabbed Dean’s feet, pushing upwards to try and relieve the pressure to his arms._  
  
 _“I’m gonna fucking kill him.” Richard growled, glaring up the stairs before nodding at Luke to start cutting the ropes._  
  
 _“Later, right now I just want to get him down.” Aidan pleaded, standing under the doorway to hold Dean and help lower him to the ground as he was freed._  
  
 _Luke made quick work of the ropes and all three men lowered Dean to the ground. Aidan cradled the unconscious blond to his chest whilst Richard and Graham swapped with Luke who crashed to his knees at Aidan's side, phone in hand as he called for an ambulance._  
  
 _The cries of ecstasy turned to screams of shock and horror as Richard and Graham stormed in, and neither Aidan nor Luke had missed the disappearance of the rope. The ambulance and police arrived in record time, the police racing through the front door and up the stairs when Luke pointed them in the right direction whilst the ambulance officers gently pried Aidan from Dean so they could check him._  
  
Aidan could still see them loading Dean onto the stretcher as the police led a handcuffed Mike along with another male and a female down the stairs, all three struggling and swearing and not sparing a glance for the unconscious blond.  
  
Aidan had been allowed to ride with Dean to the hospital in case he woke up and began panicking, but he remained oblivious to everything around him. They arrived quickly and Aidan was guided to a waiting room until Dean had been assessed, Richard, Graham and Luke arriving after dropping everyone else off home (they’d all been blocked from the house by police officers much to their distress).  
  
Eventually they had been allowed in to see him, Aidan demanding to know the injuries and almost wishing he hadn’t. Both shoulders dislocated, two broken and four fractured ribs, broken wrist, severe rope burn on both wrists as well as some internal bleeding from being kicked in the stomach, what appeared to be deep and long knife wounds that needed stitches along with all the bruises and welts he’d been given from what appeared to be a belt.  
  
Aidan had kept a constant vigil at Deans bedside for the week he spent in hospital, trying to coax Dean out the shell he’d put up as aside from answering the doctors or police officers questions he wouldn’t talk. The only time he’d gotten Dean to talk was when he asked him if he wanted them to find somewhere else to live. Dean had turned startled blue eyes on him which were quickly filling with tears.  
  
 _“Hey hey, Deano shhh it’s ok, we don't have to if you don't want to.” Aidan soothed, wrapping his arms around Dean's shaking frame as he buried his face in Aidan's neck._  
  
“ _P-please, Aidan please. I c-can’t go back, not there.” Dean sobbed, his words partly muffled in the Irishman's neck._  
  
 _“I’ll arrange everything Deano, you won’t ever have to go back there again or near him ever again. I’ll protect you.” Aidan whispered as he ran his hand through Deans hair._  
  
And protect him Aidan had. His heart still fluttered at how much Dean had looked to him to help get him through everything, Richard and Graham had found their single story apartment the day after Aidan mentioned moving, and it was close to theirs so they could help where needed. Aidan took charge of the court case against Mike and his two companions, especially when Dean had told the police that the two had helped tie him up and even cut him when instructed and Mike had been sick enough to even take photos for the pure enjoyment. Dean had whispered in disgust that Mike had never intended to get caught; he’d threatened to hurt Aidan in front of him if he ever said anything.  
  
The sound of the front door opening and closing dragged Aidan from his thoughts as he hugged Deans jumper once more before placing it back in its original spot, and after a few moments Dean sat down next to him.  
  
“Oh Aid...” Dean sighed, placing his hands on Aidan’s face and wiped away the tears that Aidan hadn’t realised were trickling down his face.  
  
Aidan leaned into the touch with a sigh. He raised his eyes to find Dean looking back at him. “I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He whispered.  
  
Dean chuckled as he let his hands fall from Aidan's face. “Oh you silly Irishman you, you could never upset me.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“I was upset with myself. I know it’s only been a month but I feel so pathetic that I still wake up with nightmares. I know Mikes gone from my life, that he has a history of violence with past partners, but I can't help but feel he’ll come after me again.”  
  
Aidan placed his hands on Deans face and brought their foreheads together, looking him in the eye. “He will never come near you Dean, I’ll never allow it. I will always protect you.” He finished, whispering his promise.  
  
He was suddenly aware of how close they were, sharing the same air and yet he had no desire to pull away, and apparently neither did Dean.  
  
“Aidan...” Dean whispered, sucking on his bottom lip as their eyes searched each other.  
  
“I will always protect you.” Aidan whispered again, still cupping his face before he moved slowly, watching Dean for a sign he wanted to pull away. When none came, he pressed their lips together gently, before pressing back harder, and both men moaned at the contact.  
  
“Yours.”  
  
“Yours.”  
  
And whenever he looked back on it years later, their first kiss would always remain perfect.


End file.
